deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Strider Hiryu VS Raiden (Metal Gear)/@comment-26967996-20151123191210
Raiden vs. Hiryu Breakdown by ScarecrowsMainFan on Deviantart Pre-Battle: Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. vs. Strider Headquarters -Both of these guys have excellent pre-battle bonuses. Both have bases that can do research, prepare him for the next battle, and provide advice. Both get mostly the same things, and both get quality befitting them. To close to call. Edge: Tie Long Range: LAG-2 Rocket Launcher vs. Plasma Arrows, Kunai, Type-A Option -When it comes to range, Raiden is rather limited. While the Rocket Launcher would certainly beat out throwing knives, Hiryu's energy blasts and Type A Options equal and surpass it. More versatile in choices as well as how they can be used in battle, while the LAG is a powerful weapon, it can't secure an edge by itself. Edge: Hyru Mid Range: SOCOM Mk 23. vs. Type-B and Type-C Options: -A pistol with 12 shots that Raiden hardly ever uses, or an army of robotic panthers and hawks? Not even a little difficult. Edge: Hiryu Close Range: High Frequency Blade, Electricity, Martial Arts vs. Cypher: -This one is really really difficult. Hiryu certainly wields his blade faster, but I wouldn't all it stronger. Over time, maybe the plasma could cut through Raiden's blades, but I'm not sure. Both of these guys can cut through just about anything they're gonna encounter in this battle. Bullets, robots, etc. That said, Raiden can generate electricity through his body to do extra damage as a last resort, to which Hiryu has no counter. And while I'm sure Hiryu has some training with martial arts, he's never encountered anything like what Raiden has, which could take him by surprise, and given he combines it with his sword, this could be deadly. Overall, I think I'd give Raiden a slight edge, not just for his sword, which at the very least ties with his opponents, but his other skills push it into a win. Edge: Raiden Special 1: Grenades vs. Tricks: -This one is also hard. Raiden's EMP grenades could be used to disable the robots Hiryu uses. Hiryu could use his healing Trick to… well heal himself. Both have grenades for damage, both have ways to distract. Overall, I think Hiryu's are a bit more useful, as they can heal and make him a better fighter. It's very slight, but it's just enough. Edge: Hiryu Special 2: Blade Mode, Ripper Mode vs. Climb Sickle, Vajra Belt, Special Boots: -Eh, I cant say I'm all that impressed with Hiryu's showing this time. The climb sickle just lets him go up steep surfaces, something Raiden can do without using pure speed (this also counts for the Magnet Boots). The Attack Boots give him a slide kick (meh) and the other lets him walk on water (cool, but very situational). Only the Vajra belt, with its limited teleportation really wows me, as it could let Hiryu teleport behind Raiden to deliver a powerful blow! Raiden has two modes, which granted he cant be in all the time. One lets him slice people up easier by entering bullet time, the other turns him into a psycho that can carve up even heavily armored foes with ease. Overall, I just think that while Hiryu's will make getting around the battlefield slightly easier, it won't make killing Raiden that much easier. Blade Mode and Ripper Mode, will make it easier to kill Hiryu. Edge: Raiden Defenses: Cybernetic Body, Repair Nanopaste, Electrolyte Packs, Ninja Run vs. Cypher, Option A, Health Trick: -Hiryu has no real defense. He relies on Type A to protect him, but it is neutralized by a single attack. Health Trick heals him, yes, but it drains his power levels and it shouldn't be repeated. Raiden can take a grenade to the face and no really worry to much about it, while also being fast enough to run up a building and also carrying healing packs that don't' come with negative side effects. Edge: Raiden Strengths: Cybernetic Body, Strong Sense of Justice, Incredible Speed and Strength, Calm under Pressure, Adaptive, Skilled with Numerous Weapons, Surprisingly Stealthy, Strong Willpower and Perseverance vs. Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, and reaction time, Cool and collected, Intense focus, Very professional, Master martial artist, Expert in stealth and espionage, Over 2,000 years of experience: -Both men are capable of superhuman feats ranging from the physical to espionage. Both have willpower of steel and are masters of their craft. They have faced the toughest opponents and found them wanting. It's to close to call. Edge: Tie Weaknesses: PTSD, Strongly prefers melee combat, Cybernetic Body has limits, Some Mental and Emotional Instability, Left Arm is Vulnerable, Prefers Direct Approach vs. Sometimes forgets stealth, Limited ranged attack options: -Both men tend to be more blunt then stealthy, and both prefer melee over their rather blah ranged methods. For a moment, I feared another tie. However, Raiden's mental instability pushes things Hiryu's favor, as he isn't likely to be distracted mid battle by horrifying flashbacks. Edge: Hiryu Motivation: Justice, Protect his Family, Remove the Ripper vs. Bring back his sister, Live a peaceful life, Prevent Meios from returning: -Both men hope to bring their loved ones back to life, and to see that their world gets the peace they feel it deserves. I can't think of a more driving force, so I sadly have to call another tie. Edge: Tie Conclusion: Damn, if ever there were to opponents more fit to fight each other, I can't think of them. Alright, who wins in the end: Raiden: Close Range, Special 2, Defense, Hiryu: Long Range, Mid Range, Special 1, Weaknesses Tie: Pre-Battle, Strengths, Motivation Shit that is extremely close (pardon my language). We nearly had a tie as these two are just plain neck and neck in so many categories. Even categories that they won could easily go to their opponent in the right circumstances (Raiden's close range or Hiryu's Special 1). However, just by a nose, Hiryu takes the win. Raiden brings to much baggage into battle, and it will affect him. Whether he looses his cool and goes into a Ripper rampage or looses himself in a flashback, Hiryu will be able to take advantage of these lapses and deliver a crushing blow. As long as Raiden keeps his focus, the two are pretty evenly matched, but all it takes is one moment, and BAM Hiryu's blade carves Raiden up, and can claims victory for his own.